


Rationality and Chaos

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, rational objectivism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter and Zeus conspire against their brother and daughter and force them into the underworld, but it seems they need Hades and Persephone more than they need Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationality and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm uploading my fanfiction.net stories on here. These are the original notes with the story: So, call me crazy but I absolutely love Ayn Rand, not necessarily for her philosophy but for her writing style! It's so lovely, and I do enjoy her love philosophy which takes a great outlook on love at first sight. I wrote this right after reading Atlas Shrugged for the first time and I thought it would be great to interpret the Hades/Persephone myth through her point of view. She really likes the idea of Greek Gods, too so I thought it might be fun to write about them. Obviously I took some liberties with the original myth, bu I tried to structure the story as she would. I want to mention, I didn't necessarily copy her style, just put the myth into the structure I think she would have.  
> I also want to just warn you that there are mentions of rape and a very vague sex scene.

"Demeter, something must be done about your daughter." Zeus declared, his stormy eyes on the maiden sitting by the fountain.

"Yes..." She sighed, "Persephone has always been difficult."

The flower goddess had done nothing wrong. She followed directions perfectly, she never broke the rules, spoken or unspoken, she was pure as she could be, and even when she was awarded an unjust consequence she bore it with no complaint. But she held herself like a woman. Her eyes were clear and green, like vast pools that could see everything you were and ever had been. She had an incredibly quick tongue, and she could be scathing with her words without even meaning to. When mortals threw themselves at her and begged, she was just as likely to throw them off as she was to bend down to save them. She lived by a code her "family" could not fathom.

"So many have come to me, asking for her hand, but I just don't think they know what they'd be getting into..."

Not even Zeus could break her. He had crawled inside her in the form of a serpent, and she had born his child against her will. The child she'd loved with all her heart, but Hera had ripped him apart. With an integrity like hers, she should have lost her ability to smile, but as she stood there, at the edge of the water, she grinned like the world, even Olympus itself was hers for the taking.

"Now, you know my plans. You have promised she will remain a virgin."

Her mother hated her, but believed it to be love. If her daughter was proud of something, Demeter told her to be humble. If her daughter was upset, Demeter told her to complain was a sin. If her daughter desired solitude, Demeter told her to be social.

"We shall see."

Persephone herself did not care, except that her mother had control over her. She had been given a promise in her childhood. The promise of a life full of happiness and adventure, if she could only reach it. The promise of a world that she shaped and created. And she had seen the promise in every ounce of new life that formed in her gentle touch.

Demeter came to collect her, after talking with Zeus, well arguing. She chastised Persephone for spending too much time staring at the water. Persephone just laughed and said softly, "It is the only thing here that is real."

No one remembered the dark figure in the corridor. He had been asked to stay away from the young maiden, for fear he would frighten her. But he watched, out of curiosity. He had been ready to leave, but her presence stopped him. He saw her eyes like pools of knowledge, looking down at the water, trying to discern it's purpose. The flowers in her hair were not made from cloud, but earth and soil. He could feel the life in her, and remembered a time when he also was alive. He knew in that single moment that he wanted her...not simply to own her, but to be owned by her. The idea was strange, but he knew she would be his queen.

Instead of leaving, Hades sought a private audience with Zeus. He made his demands simply, "I wish to marry your daughter, Persephone."

Zeus knew immediately it had been a bad idea to let him see her. Hades had that same spark that went beyond simply being a God, and that same plain way of saying things, because the truth needed no embellishment and goods did not need flattery but payment. He looked as if he owned the world. He did, in a way, he need only be patient to claim it. Zeus feared allowing him this simple demand. She would gain so much, she might actually become a real threat. But...the underworld was stifling. It was how he had dealt with Hades. Perhaps trapping her down there would finally destroy her. "I have refused Apollo and Hermes, much more suitable matches, why should I allow you to have her?"

"Apollo and Hermes will not go to war over her." There was a cold indifference to his voice.

"Are you insane brother, over a...a child." Zeus was aghast at the threat made so casually. "She's not even a virgin."

Hades winced, he remembered the story. But that only made him love her more, Zeus had tried rip a piece of her away, but you cannot hurt someone like her, not really. "I have given you my terms. This would absolve you of any debts you owe me."

Zeus grumbled he owed too much to refuse the offer. Hades always demanded payment, "Very well...but her mother will never allow it. You will have to steal her away." It was not an uncommon practice for mortals. But Zeus hoped it would make her hate him, the freedom-loving goddess may have the ability to hurt Hades, and he may hurt her too. With any luck they would break each other. Zeus grinned, "I am glad my daughter has found someone so dedicated."

***  
It was mid-afternoon. Persephone wore a plain green tunic. Her long brown curls fell to her lower back, and nymphs watched over her. She hated days like this, when her mother left her in the care of the empty-headed sluts that danced around as if their brains were made of the same stuff as their bosoms.

"Please, leave me." She commanded after an hour. She hated to be alone, for fear of being taken advantage of again, but it was better than this. They protested at first but a look sent them running. She lay down in the grass. Trying to enjoy her solitude the way she used to.

The ground rumbled, and the cool-headed Persephone jumped up lithely. Her dark eyes watched as the earth opened just in front of her feet. She had never seen the lord of the dead, but she knew who he was when she looked at him. It only took one look at his face for her to turn her back on every vow she had ever made to remain unattached. She jumped into the chariot before he could reach out for her. He only smiled at her silent consent. It was more surprising that he had expected anything else from the woman he wanted.

They said nothing to each other for a long while, but Persephone turned to him and said finally, "How long shall I be with you?" She spoke as if she assumed he wanted her only for a lover.

"Forever, my Queen." He replied, he noticed a small reaction in her face, and realized she had never heard his voice. Those were the first words he had spoken to her. How fitting.

She laughed. Could she really be happy to know she would be trapped in the underworld? Among the dead? She was the goddess of life. And how alive she was, her entire beauty was gathered into that one fact. He wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to him she responded by resting her head on his shoulder. "Persephone..." He whispered her name, just to indulge in the sound.

"Can we be married tonight?" She asked calmly. "Or is it done already?"

"It needs only to be consummated." He let his hand drift over the gentle curve of her hip. "A bit eager for a maiden...aren't you?"

"I am no more a maiden than you." She laughed, but he could feel her tense at the thought. "And I do not care to be one."

"Do you realize how perfect you are?" He mumbled softly.

"Of course!" She laughed, "Why do you think I chose you?"

He had to pull away from her, to direct his horses to jump over Styx. He drove them right to his palace, bringing her quickly to the room set aside for her. It was natural that husbands and wives have separate rooms, he thought, like him, she would enjoy solitude once in a while. Hades lifted her to carry her through the door. She laughed, nuzzling into him already. "It's so cold down here." She mumbled. Like a desert night, but without the wind. She had forgotten that it was not night.

"You will get used to it," he placed her by the bed. "But for now...let me warm you." He removed her tunic. When she did not cover herself, but lifted her chest and spread her legs like offerings to him he laughed, "You really aren't bashful...are you?"

"No, my love. I have no need to be." She pronounced the words "my love" like a prayer.

"I love you." He completed the thought, pushing the hair out of her eyes. He leaned down to kiss along her body

"How long...have you been waiting?" She said ad his lips caressed her breasts.m

"How long have I been alive?" He nipped at her skin, making her whimper softly.

"How long have you known me, then?" She laughed.

"A week maybe." He reached her stomach.

"And you made me wait!" She tried to sound outraged.

"You have lived less than twenty years, my flower." He growled against her stomach, "I have waited longer than you can guess."

She let her fingers curl in his hair and lifted his face to look at her, "I am here now. And...I know I cannot be apart from you, my darling."

He closed his eyes, the words were water to a man dying of thirst. "Say it." He commanded quietly.

"I love you." She smiled, "Now take off your clothes."

"Are you cold?" Hades pulled the shivering goddess closer. He stroked her hair.

"Yes," she smiled, curling into him, "but it's good, you know...it's different. I like knowing the only one who can see me is you."

"Olympus cannot find you here." He mumbled against her neck. "This place is yours now, I know you will improve it greatly. Persephone...I do not seek to trap you," his voice became uneasy, "so I must tell you. Do not eat anything from the underworld or you will never be able to leave."

"Oh darling, I know only the wretched rumors they've spread about you." She said softly, "Yet I am sure I love you. You do not wish to trap me, but my love, you are the only person in the world to own me."

"Ask me any question, I will tell you the answer." He chuckled, sitting up to let her rest her head on his lap.

"When did you see me?" She pulled a blanket over her.

"In Olympus, after the meeting Zeus called." He stroked her hair.

"When Apollo was courting me again?" She said horrified. She was embarrassed at the thought that he might think she kept company with such a man.

"No, though I will kill him if he speaks to you again." The dark king chuckled. "You were admiring a fountain."

"Oh..." She flushed, then smiled, "Did you know then?"

"I caught a glimpse of you as I was leaving, you stopped me in my tracks. I wanted you right there on that fountain in front of your parents."

She pouted slightly, "What stopped you?"

Hades laughed, "My love, you are far too honest."

"There is no such thing."

"I knew if I claimed you there, Zeus would never allow me to have you again. So I demanded he make you my bride."

"I wish you had not asked him." She mused, "he has the idea I belong to him..."

"I did not want to, but if your mother objects, I have to say I had a claim." He smiled softly at her.

"You have every claim." She sat up. "My lord..."

"Would you like to see your kingdom?" He said, his hands resting on her naked hips. "This room is yours, it has been furnished for you." She looked around as he spoke, the wood had flowers carved into it, the furniture seemed made for her dimensions, only the bed differed, made large enough to fit Hades as well.

She slipped out of his embrace and said calmly, "Close your eyes." He did so, and his vision went from black to red as the room was lit. He opened his eyes and saw an orb of light, like a tiny sun hovering on the ceiling.

"How did you create that?" He said, looking at the room. Candle light had not been enough, he noticed for the first time the jewels glittering in the walls, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, all making geometric flowers in the walls. The palace had been built so long ago, even he forgot what all the rooms looked like.

"Even you know that flowers need the sun to grow, my dear. Apollo gave me something like this as a courting gift, then I learned to make it myself. Now mine are better." As she spoke, grass began to grow, starting from under her feet, vines began to crawl over the floor and secure the wardrobe, the bed, the vanity, and the glittering fountain in the corner to the floor. Flowers began to climb up the walls, beautiful orchids complimenting their geometric counterparts.

"Already you are improving my realm." He plucked a flower from the bedpost. He noticed a few pink ones by the fountain. "I have seen those before...they grown down here, I have always wondered how..."

"Narcissus flowers?" Persephone raised an eyebrow. "They are sustained by the soul of a young boy, so beautiful he died staring at himself in a pool of water, having fallen in love." She smiled, "they can survive without sunlight if left by the water so they can look at themselves."

"Do you like them?" He asked softly, as she pulled out an apodsme and fastened it around her white breasts.

"Yes." She turned to him, "Why?"

Hades shrugged. "I don't know much about you either."

"My name is Persephone." She chuckled, turning to the clothes he had had made for her. "My mother is the goddess of the harvest, though she hates me and wishes to tear everything I love out of my hands, to break my every achievement. My father is Zeus, and had I been born a boy he would have strangled me in my crib out of fear. He did the best he could though, I bore his child, only to have it ripped away from me...and killed. When it happened I told Zeus I would tear down Olympus if he didn't save my son, so he did his best...which was hardly anything." She had said more than she'd meant to, she never spoke about that time. She looked down at the gown in her hand and slipped it on in one fluid movement.

"My love." Hades was beside her, already dressed. He did not need to say anything else, his arms wrapped around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She must know already how safe she was with him.

"I'm alright now, darling." She laughed, "I will have your children now, and no one will take them from us."

"No one would dare try." Hades chuckled. He released all but her wrist, "Come, my queen, you must see your domain."

"You know you did not have to make me queen." She said softly, "I could have been your lover, you could have me once and never look upon me again, and I would still be satisfied."

"It was not so easy to satisfy you, before, my flower." He chuckled. "This is no act of charity, I need a queen, only you will do," he paused, "and you well know it."

She blushed, "I just...wanted you to know...I love you regardless."

He took her hand and began with the palace first. There was a throne, fashioned of silver next to his, fashioned of onyx. Her throne was covered in copper and bronze flowers that stemmed from where she sat. He beckoned her to sit beside him, his own chair a regal, jewel encrusted mount, with sculls carved into the stone. Persephone gasped. Hades smiled, "Claim your throne, my love."

"Oh darling, I wish you could have shown me this first, I wish to give you what I just did all over again." She stepped forward slowly.

"And what was that?" He chuckled, "You can repeat your gift if you like, I won't mind."

"Mmm...Shall I sit in your lap this evening? And we can consecrate your throne." She sat in the seat made for her. It matched her perfectly, and it was comfortable, despite being pure metal. Hades sat next to her. He could reach out and take her hand easily, or even pull her into his lap with little difficulty, their thrones were so close.

"Join me tomorrow to help me judge souls?" He lifted her wrist to his lips.

"Yes, darling. I refuse to be parted from you for the time being." She smiled at him gently. He drew her to him, lifting her on to his lap. He rested his head on her breast, listening to her heart beat. Nothing needed to be said, how long had he been alone? Had he looked out into the darkness and wished for someone to bring him light? Had he longed for her? She had never had the chance to long for a mate. He had spared her that.

***  
Hermes burst through the doors of the throne room, not waiting to be admitted. It had been a month since Persephone had gone missing. He had intended to ask the dark lord for help-to ask if the dead had said anything. Hermes loved Persephone, truly loved her. He had even asked Zeus for her hand in marriage, if only to protect her from others. He did not expect to see her, majestic and dark in a throne made of silver, holding hands with the ruler of Death.

"Persephone!" He almost pulled her out of the throne, but he saw her laughing, so she was happy...

"Hermes, darling!" She smiled softly, "What are you doing here?" She did not miss Hades' hand clutching her wrist possessively.

"I was...looking for you." Hermes said lamely.

"I am not lost...though I an surprised to see you sought me here." She laughed, she turned to Hades, "My lord, may I speak with my brother?"

"You do not need to ask." Hades said quietly. He lifted the back of her hand to his lips. She realized this must be difficult for him. He had not let her into contact with other gods...afraid they would rip her away from him. She smiled softly, brushing the hand he had kissed over his cheek before leaving with Hermes.

She led him to the shore of Elysium, explaining happily her new life here in the underworld. Her powers had grown even more rapidly, if she'd wanted to she could create a new earth here in the darkness. It was a wonder the souls did not gain new bodies in her presence. Everything here was more alive than ever. Hermes thought of the world above. It had lost something, things were refusing to grow. Demeter was at a loss for what to do at first, then she claimed she was doing it on purpose out of mourning for her lost daughter. Hermes frowned, "Persephone...they need you up there..." He whispered. "You were keeping everything alive! You aren't just a vegetation goddess-you're the goddess of life itself!"

She looked down at her hands, "So?"

"You have to go back!" He cried, "Persephone, you love mortals, they are going to start dying soon!"

"And they will come here, where I will create a new paradise!" She declared, a bit angrily, "I cannot leave! I cannot go back to being their...their tool!"

"Persephone..." Hermes was horrified, "Zeus will demand you return...any day now."

"He cannot make me grow things." She declared.

"You will destroy the world...they need you."

"Their need has no claim on me !" She huffed.

"It's not like that and you know it." Hermes rolled his eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Look...enjoy it while you can..."

Persephone huffed and ruffled his hair, because he hated that. "I am queen of the dead now, you know, you can't talk to me like that."

"You always thought you were a queen." Hermes rolled his eyes, "You like to be told the truth."

"It's going to be okay, Hermes." She said, laughing, "but you must promise not to tell my mother where I am until after she already knows."

"I promise." He paused, "By styx, I promise."

"I believe you, you don't have to make unbreakable vows." She frowned.

"I don't want there to be any loopholes." He smiled, "Look I have to go back, but I'm going to come back down here every now and then to make sure you're okay. Tell that dark lord I'll be watching him." He grinned, childishly.

She laughed, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hermes chuckled, "I may not have a realm of my own, but believe me if I had seen you in chains I would have moved heaven and earth to free you." With that he disappeared.

Persephone returned to her king slowly, he frowned at her as she entered, "What is wrong, my queen. Did Hermes upset you?"

"No," She said, taking her seat beside him, "Nothing is wrong, my love." She took his hand, forcing a smile to her lips.

The soul in front of them pleaded his case. "My family died from the food shortage, I guess that's how I died too. Please, Oh Unseen One, I would be happy with asphodel..."

***  
"I love you." Persephone whispered, staring at the sleeping form of her husband.

"What's wrong, darling?" He grumbled, not asleep. "Stop lying."

"I'm..." She couldn't make herself continue.

"You can tell me..." He lifted his head to look up at her sitting above him. "I love you."

"I'm not worried about that." She grinned, holding the blankets to her breast, not out of modesty, but she had still not adjusted to the cold. He pressed kisses to the smooth, warm flesh of her hip, his lips drifting up her curves.

"Persephone..." He hated to see her upset, all he wanted to do was fix the problem, he had respected her privacy long enough. "Tell me." His voice was s command. He never used that tone with her.

"The upper-world...it is dying because of me." She stroked his hair, that always made her feel better.

"It is Demeter's fault love, she will see reason."

"No..." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "No, it's me! She cannot do anything without me. I am not just a flower Goddess-I am the Goddess of life. Without me here, no one can survive." Her confession had made her burst into tears.

"Sweet One!" He sat up suddenly and gathered her into his arms, kissing away her tears. "Shhh, it is their fault, for making you flee."

"Even if I had been happy-which I was, relatively," she pressed her face to his shoulder, "I could never resist you. I didn't even think, I just leapt..."

"It is my fault then..." Hades frowned.

"You know that will not comfort me." She cried into his chest. He rubbed slow circles over her back.

"They are only mortals." He said desperately.

"Oh love." She said, pulling away, so he could see her face. "Don't you see? Everything is so easy for us. But them! They struggle! They invent, they think, they create! They will out grow us one day! We exist because of them, not the other way around!"

"Persephone..." Hades frowned, "You can't pay the price...I won't let you."

"I am paying a price. They are the price." She pressed her forehead to his.

"No love, I will find a way..." He held her close, "I have lived too long to find you and see you suffer. I won't watch it...I won't bear it." His grip became crushing.

"There is no way." She whispered.

"I will make one. If I have to carve the path myself." He said softly, "They cannot have you. They may take anything else. But not you."

He meant every word. No one would dare take Persephone from him.

***  
Demeter looked down at Zeus from her place on his hips. "I just don't see how you could have thought giving her to him was a good idea!"

"You're the one that said she should be broken." Zeus grunted, rolling up into her. Zeus did not understand the true shape of love. He only felt the need for an animalistic release. To him, sex was just a bodily function. He would never understand its true meaning. The woman above him could have been anyone, his wife, a nymph, one of his daughters...

"I cannot bring about the harvest without her!" Demeter growled. "I was doing fine with her all on my own. She just needs some discipline."

"Don't you remember what we did to hades?" By "we" he had meant Poseidon, himself, Hera and Demeter. Only Hestia had been left out of the scheme. They had trapped Hades in the underworld, to keep that spark from growing. And now, the Goddess of life was trapped with him. But you cannot take the life from the world and expect to survive yourself.

"It's not the same. We need the little harlot." Demeter had been told how her daughter jumped into the Dark Lord's lap. She didn't appreciate it.

"Well what do you suppose we should do then?" He sighed. His sister wasn't moving as fast as he'd like.

"Demand her back!" Demeter said, exasperated. Zeus never knew what to do, he needed feminine guidance.

"He's not going to just let her go, Demeter!" Zeus rolled his hips. "You really think she hasn't eaten anything? I can't break that magic...bend it maybe..."

"It's his magic. He can release her!" Demeter rolled her eyes.

"He told me he would declare war on Olympus for her." Zeus scoffed.

"They're both so...selfish." Demeter let her breasts brush against his chest, "She was never one to give up on getting what she wanted. Spoiled little brat, she just never listens to the word no."

"Hades was the same way." Zeus sighed, "You know he was going to take Olympus, he was going to fight me for it. Then Poseidon took him aside and talked to him, fates know what he said but it must have worked." Poseidon had reminded hades that if he took Olympus he would have to control other Gods, and Hades did not believe in controlling others. He did not want power, he just wanted to take what he deserved. The world. "We should have known the two of them would be attached at the hip."

"How can they put each other above everyone else? In the whole world...?" Demeter didn't moan as she finally climaxed around Zeus. He grunted and finished too. They parted quickly, as if they could no longer endure each other's touch.

"They don't understand anything outside themselves." Zeus pulled on his tunic. "It's hopeless." He looked Pointedly at Demeter after she put her clothes on.

"I'd better go then." She smirked, she liked having the power over him...of knowing that his wife could come in at any moment, and he would have to tear himself in two to please both women. It was good to know she could bring the great Zeus to his knees. "Deal with my daughter will you?"

***  
"I just don't understand." She said quietly, her long light hair swaying in the artificial, Elysian breeze. "She thinks it's love. She keeps claiming she wants to protect me, but what is there to protect? What is there to save? Life is meaningless if you take away any purpose or desire." She said the words so easily, Hades had to laugh.

"How did one so young learn to speak like that?" His head rested on her lap. It was so pleasing to see him relax, if only because the state was so unnatural. "It took me years to see things like it."

Persephone leaned down to kiss his nose. "I think we are born knowing, and someone has to beat it out of us." She picked a pomegranate from a nearby branch. It cracked open nicely.

Hades frowned as a few seeds dropped on his face, "You know, I love you."

"Of course you do," She chuckled popping a handful of seeds into her mouth, "How could you love anyone else?"

"My lord, my lady." Hermes appeared, stopping Hades from affectionately calling his wife big-headed. "I'm afraid...Zeus wishes to see you."

"Tell him if he wants Persephone back he will have to drag her out himself." The Lord of death was sitting up now, and he clung to his bride like a man on a desert island clinging to the last of his provisions.

"Hades!" Hermes gasped, "You will start a war."

"So be it, it will only increase my kingdom!"

"But when all the mortals are dead-what will we do then?"

"Learn to produce for ourselves."

"Quiet both of you." Persephone said calmly, "I will go to my father's summons." She stood up, easily leaving her husband's grasp, as if he had never owned her.

"Do not worry, love." She said quietly, "I will always return for you."

"I will not lose you." It was a statement of fact, as if he had remarked the exact temperature of tartarus. He stood up. "I'm going with you."

There was something in his face that made her nod and follow Hermes to Styx. The little messenger God was fluttering with excitement, but there was something completely dignified in his charges. Surely they had seen this coming, but there were no tears, no pleas, just a cool sort of promise in their steps. They would not be torn apart.

***  
Zeus sat very erect in his throne. It was almost possible to mistake him for a man with integrity, but he had none of that. He regarded his guests coolly. His brother was immaculate as always in a jet black toga, and Persephone looked like Artemis in a short, dark blue tunic that didn't even brush her knees. Hades looked grave as ever, Persephone looked like she would either claw his throat out or laugh at him...as always.

"You have been called here to-"

"I have a solution." Persephone interrupted. An audible gasp ripped through the room. No one interrupted Zeus like that.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, child." Hera declared, coldly.

Persephone only laughed, and no one did anything, because they knew, the laugh did not come from one who had been forced into the underworld, but one who had jumped into the darkness to see what she could discover. They had been prepared to pity her, but you cannot pity a person like that. "My solution is this," she continued, "I will live with my husband for half the year, and perform my duties as a vegetation Goddess the other half."

"Why can she not remain with me all year round?" Demeter demanded. Funny how she assumed Persephone's resuming her duties meant returning to the life of a caged child.

"I have eaten the fruit if the dead." She declared. "If I do not return, I will die." And with her, the world.

"Is this true?"Zeus looked at his brother.

Hades remembered the Pomegranate, how long had she been planning this? Was this her way to save the mortals? He answered with a soft, "Yes."

"Do you agree to this Aidenous?" Hera said, sometimes Persephone wondered hoe Zeus could have conquered such a queen.

"It is not my decision." He said softly.

"You are her husband, she belongs to you." Hera raised an eyebrow in...confusion?

"She belongs to no one." Hades said a little sadly.

"I have made my decision." Persephone said coolly. "I will go down to the mortals now." She looked at her mother. "I will spend the next six months with you. Make things ready for me."

Demeter had half a mind to toss the insolent girl off Olympus, but Hades was gripping her like he would kill anyone that came too close. "Persephone..." The pain in his voice was real, and he did not care that Olympus could feel it.

Persephone patted him reassuringly, "Don't worry, my lord. I will return to you soon enough."

And with that...she walked over to her mother, a maiden-soldier, waiting for the battle to begin.

"I will not lose you."

"You will not have to." 


End file.
